Verdadera madre
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una verdadera madre no es la que pare, también se puede tratar de la que cría. Homura lo entiende bien, nunca quiso saber el porque su madre la abandono pero al conocer a Valkyria, sentia que podia ser feliz con ella. Cuando la androide conocio a esa pequeña niña, sintió una agradable conexión, ser su madre aunque no tengan lazos de sangre. Era el cariño de una madre por su hijo.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**El capítulo de esta semana del manga estuvo realmente bueno. Nos mostró un poco más sobre el pasado compartido entre Homura bebé y Valkyria. Saber quien es la madre s nuestra pequeña Homurita, fue el motivo por el que decís escribir este pequeño capítulo en honor a Homura y Valkyria porque yo pienso y realmente imagino, que ambas se ven como madre e hija aunque lo negaban. Espero que realmente les guste.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Una verdadera madre no sólo es la que acaricia su regordeto vientre con cariño cuando siente a ese pequeño bebé moverse para sentir más a su madre mientras la misma, sólo suelta una risita pidiendo a su pequeño que estuviera tranquilo porque mamá iba a este siempre con él. Una verdadera madre no sólo es aquella que sufre el dolor del parto y prácticamente juega su vida en ese momento para dar a luz a un pequeño bebé saludable, para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, otorgarle su primer alimento de su pecho y besar su frente mientras lo arrulla. Una verdadera madre no sólo es aquella que es un androide que llegó a cierto planeta que buscaba su ayuda, que no sólo cuida si no, también protege y enseña a una pequeña humana a como ser fuerte, a ser valiente, a ser una mujer independiente. Una mujer androide que se enamoró de esa pequeña niña que no dudo en aceptar que caminara a su lado, a esa humana como su hija aunque siempre lo negara porque sentía que no era correcto para todos.

Homura sabía que su madre la había dejado en aquel extraño planeta desde que puede tener memoria y uso de razón, sabía que ella se había quedado sola en aquel lugar con un pequeño recuerdo de quien era su madre, un peluche que cargaba a todos lados con la esperanza de poder encontrarla algún otro día. Miraba las estrellas, deambulaba por las calles en el día en busca de ella, en busca de aquella madre que siempre necesito, que la abrazara y besara su frente. Que la consolara en las noches de pesadilla y quien le prepare rica y deliciosa comida. Su estómago había empezado a rugir, quería comer pero sabía, no podia depender siempre de las amables señoras que le daban un poco de las sobras de la comida. Sabía que en algún momento su madre regresaría por ella, que en algún momento, ella volvería y serían una familia como siempre habían sido. Nunca dejo de pensar en eso. Nunca dejo en desear aquello cuando se iba a dormir en el pequeño cuarto que era su escondite. Donde a veces podia pasar frío pero siempre iba a tener un lugar al cual regresar.

Podia cerrar sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro, cobijarse con algunas cobijas viejas y abrazar ese peluche, acercandolo a su corazón. Sintiendo que su madre estaba ahí con ella, en un lugar bastante importante. Deseando que ella realmente regresará.

Nunca quiso pensar que su madre en realidad se había olvidado de ella porque era un simple estorbo y ella había tenido más ambiciones a seguir, ella queria algo más por conseguir y se fue dejandola en el pasado para buscar aquello que tanto ansiaba. Era imposible que una madre fuera capaz de hacer eso por su hijo.

Cuando llego Valkirya fue algo que le alegro demasiado, claro, era tímida en que sus palabras quisieran salir de ella pero aquella pequeña sonrisa como el sonrojo en su rostro, era la señal de que ella era bastante feliz por tenerla ahi a su lado. Ser salvada por esa mujer androide demasiado fuerte, no dudo en querer aprender de ella, en sentir curiosidad cada que la podia observar y sentirse segura a su lado. De estar siempre con ella como tomarla de la mano, Homura necesitaba aquella calidez que le hizo falta de su madre. Sonreír con timidez y hacer todo lo que ella ordenaba. También quería ser igual de fuerte y valiente que ella, aprender a ser igual a ella, era algo que realmente deseaba.

Los sueños de querer ver a su madre una vez más, empezaban a desaparecer, estando al lado de Valkyria, era como si estuviera al lado de su madre, era como si ella fuera su madre y le daba igual lo que las mujeres chismosas decian que ella nunca sería una madre. Había olvidado que en algún punto de su infancia se había sentido triste por la ausencia de la misma. Todos esos fríos y crueles recuerdos habían sido cambiados por la calidez que la mujer androide transmitía. Aquella seguridad y cariño que sentía al recargar su cabeza en su regazo y sentir aquellas suaves caricias a su cabeza. Había empezado a ver a Valkirya como su madre, la había adoptado como una y aunque sus palabras decían todo lo contrario acerca de que ella no sería su madre, aquellos sentimientos sería los que guardaría en su pecho. El sentimiento de tener a su madre, de que ella fuera su mamá.

Para Homura, Valkyria sería su madre a partir de ese momento y lo seguiría siendo hasta años después, en el momento que ella decidiera irse algún lado con un rumbo desconocido. Lo que Valkyria no sabía, es que Homura ya no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, sería capaz de salir de su propio planeta para buscarla, para pelear por ella. No quería perder a su madre.

Cuando Valkirya conoció a Homura, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña conexión que las unía, aunque al principio, decidió ignorar aquello. Ver a esa pequeña seguirle y sonreír con especial cariño, sentir la curiosidad cuando la veía soltar risitas, como tomar su mano. Al principio había sido algo raro tomar su mano en las calles, cuando salían a pasear, para cruzar alguna peligrosa calle y comprar algunas cosas pero después, tomo la costumbre de tomarla de la mano siempre, caminar por el mercado y comer algunas cosillas, sonreirse e intentar de alguna u otra forma, poder copiar la comida deliciosa que veían. Saber cada una de las cosas que le gustaba o disgustaba. Saber un poco sobre los humanos o el porque una niña se encontraba en aquel lugar de mala muerte. Entrenar a diario, sin falta alguna, hacerle saber que ella podía ser igual de fuerte.

Mostrarle aquellos conocimientos que Valkyria podia presumir del universo, le enseñaba una forma única y diferente de pelear. Contar aquellas historias que le mostraban sobre la existencia de una nave llamada Edens Zero como contarle que existe un guerrero mucho más fuerte que ella y que deambula por el universo, fue cuando conoció por primera vez el nombre de Rey Demonio, aquel nombre que a Homura se le pego en la memoria mientras soñaba con algún día poder derrotarlo. Fueron aquellas historias con las que Homura crecio, con las que soñaba de ser una de las mujeres más fuertes del universo, peleando contra los malos, contra aquellos que hacían daño a las personas por querer cosas yo tas, teniendo a grandes amigos y aliados a su lado.

Eran aquellos sueños que a Valkirya le daba ternura escuchar, de los que no podia evitar sonreír con cariño y seguir entrenando a la pequeña para que pudiera conseguir eso que tanto quería. Verla descansar entre su regazo, como soltaba risitas entre sueños, fue la primera vez que Valkyria sentía calidez, que sonreía con cariño. Ver en las condiciones que al principio había tenido que vivir, ya no era nada con lo que veía ahora, compartían una habitación calientita, con deliciosa comida. Acariciar su pequeño cabello negro, esa pequeña que en un pasado era demasiado tímida y tierna, ahora no podia dejar de hablar con la verdad, que no podia quedarse con las palabras en mente y las decía. De alguna manera, eso le alegraba, saber que Homura estaba cambiando para ser alguien mejor.

Pero había algo de lo que Valkyria no podia evitar sentir curiosidad aunque también podia sentir un poco de dolor en su pecho, una pequeña desilusión. Aquel peluche que Homura siempre cargaba y abrazaba con tanto cariño, que arreglaba cuando lo encontraba roto y lo limpiaba con cuidado cuando estaba sucio. No podia entender el porque una madre había dejado sola a su hija en un planeta desconocido, no podia entender el porque pero si esa era una señal de que debía cuidar a esa niña, entonces lo haría. De todas formas, Valkyria se sentía como una madre desde el día que se conocieron. Aunque solían negarlo ante las mujeres que les gustaba hablar de más como con las demás personas que sólo la miraban con extrañeza, la mujer androide empezaba a ver a esa pequeña niña como su hija aunque no debía hacerlo, prácticamente era imposible. Ya que Homura, siempre espero a su madre, siempre deseo volver a su madre. Fue por el mismo motivo que decidió tomar una decisión más. Buscar a la verdadera madre de su pequeña Homura.

Tal vez fue una decisión egoísta el irse de aquel planeta, dejando una nota que al final, un pequeño gato se llevó y la dejo en un papel de que realmente se fue sin importar. Era un dolor bastante grande el que se formó en su pecho, pareciera que solo la abandonó como su madre, que sólo la dejo para irse a otro lugar pero ahora, iba a tener un propósito diferente. Pensó en la felicidad de Homura, en lo bien que probablemente la chica se debería de sentir cuando encuentre a su madre, cuando llegue a ella y le regañe acerca de como es posible que deje sola a una pequeña niña pero en ese mismo momento, no pudo evitar sentir más dolor y querer detenerse en sus planes, quería echarse para atrás y olvidar aquella importante misión que debía cumplir. Si Homura se va con su madre, ella se quedaría sola. Ya no tendría a su pequeña niña a su lado, con una sonrisa o carcajada que siempre le gustó escuchar.

Valkyria estaba decidida a buscar a la madre de Homura, no importaba si fuera un poderoso villano, no importaba si tendría que morir en el proceso aunque eso provocaría causarle dolor a su niña. Primero era la felicidad de Homura después se las arreglaría cuando estuviera sola, cuando estuviera rota. Sabía que era lo que una madre deseaba por sus hijos. Y aunque Homura y ella no estuvieran enlazadas de sangre, es lo que ella, como madre sustituta de esa pequeña niña que encontró en un día, querría. Primero pensar en ella, en la busca de su felicidad, ya después, se las arreglaría sola.

La historia entre una madre androide y su hija humana. El destino que las hizo unirse en un planeta desconocido. Lucharon contra todo pronóstico y las manecillas del reloj, empezaban avanzar, hasta que en algún momento, alguna de esas manecillas tendrian que detenerse o romperse. El inicio de esta historia, a penas era, el desenlace, era completamente desconocido.

No es madre la que pare sino la que cría...

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Ya quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar! Odio tener que esperar una semana pero es mejor esperar una semana a cada quince días o que el manga salga sólo una vez cada mes. ¡Es realmente horrible esperar! Pero ya que, no tenemos de otra.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 22 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
